ponymovfandomcom-20200214-history
Spike
Spike, voiced by Max Gilardi, is a baby dragon who is portrayed as a stereotypical stoner with a teenaged male attitude. Despite the fact that he is a stoner, he is probably the only normal character in the series. He is also the only character who has appeared in every episode. History A stoned Spike first appeared (with red eyes) telling Applejack that she was crazy, after noticing she that had eaten every apple out of the wooden tub, and then snickered about it. This, for some reason, made Applejack angry as she kicked Spike into a tree, and then threw the empty tub on top of him when she got out a new tub full of apples to dig in to. When Applejack put herself into a coma, Spike and the others went to see if she was okay. After watching an almost-digested apple slowly go up her throat and fall out of her mouth, Spike stated that she's going to be fine. Spike and Twilight Sparkle soon find out that Discord, the giant killer God of Chaos, had escaped from his imprisonment of stone, and returned to Ponyville so he could cause havoc. Noticing this all the way from a distant hill, Twilight told Spike that they must locate the Elements of Harmony so they could stop him. In response, the small dragon took out a bong, smoked it, and said, "Yeah, far out dude." Spike, along with Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie, later tried to look for the Elements of Harmony (which he refers to as the "Helements of Armory") inside Fluttershy's shed. However, the trio had just forgotten that Fluttershy had said something about people going in her shed many times before, and Spike tried to remember what it was through some flashbacks. When the flashbacks were over, Spike paused for a moment and then said, idiotically, "I think she said we're always welcome in her shed." The trio then entered the shed, only to find out that Fluttershy had killed all of her animals, and decorated the inside with their organs. Instead of noticing that, Spike discovered that she kept a bunch of "PlayPony" copies (a pun on "PlayBoy") in a box (which also got Rainbow Dash's attention). Even though Pinkie noticed the dead animals, she just considered it as "weird art." The only thing that Spike was horrified to discover was the dead Derpy Hooves, whom Fluttershy had also made into a decorative toaster cozy. When Fluttershy returned to her shed, and found out that the trio was in there, she got out a chainsaw and began to sing a song. During the song, Spike and Pinkie escaped through some windows leaving poor Rainbow Dash to be murdered by the psychopathic, chainsaw-wielding pegasus. Spike and Pinkie later witnessed Fluttershy's arrest and imprisonment at the mental hospital through her cell window. After doing so, he asked Pinkie why things have been so weird lately; in which she replied by randomly saying, "My Daddy makes me put glass in my vagina." Spike then walked away, saying, "Yeah, okay, well, good luck with that." After that crazy incident, Spike appeared helping Twilight Sparkle to bring Rainbow Dash back to life at the cemetery where she was buried. However, instead of actually being of some help, Spike annoyed Twilight the whole time by making rude comments and wisecracking jokes. When reading a resurrection spell failed to work (accidentally summoning a demon named Wolflor to help Discord destroy the town as a result), Spike asked her if she had any more "bright ideas" in goofy, wisecracking manner. Twilight proudly replied by saying that she's full of ideas because she's a genius (followed by her pooping like an actual horse). Spike then witnessed Twilight unveiling of a robot-lookalike of Rainbow Dash, called the R-Dash 5000, in her lab. As soon as Twilight activated the robot, it did come to life, but unexpectedly, not in the way it was supposed to; as it blasted its lasers through the wall of the lab and flew outside to also help Discord destroy the town. After Spike made another wisecrack, Twilight grabbed him and told him that there was one more thing they haven't tried yet (one place where even a maverick with her mind has feared to tread). They then went back to the cemetery with a shovel, and dug up Rainbow Dash's body out of her grave. When they got the body back to the lab, they placed it on an operating so they could bring it back to life in a Frankenstein-like fashion. As Twilight (who was now wearing a lab coat, safety goggles, and rubber gloves) strictly told Spike not to tell "anypony" about this, the dragon suddenly interrupted her by ranting on how he can't stand the way everyone uses the term, "anypony." He even told her that she should go easy on him since his girlfriend's trying to get him to quit weed. When Spike finished ranting, he finally helped Twilight out with the experiment by pulling the switch as soon as the lightning hit the giant rod that came out of the library's roof. Unfortunately, just like the other ideas, the experiment didn't work as Rainbow Dash's now-electrocuted corpse still stayed dead (but did gain an Afro due to the power of the lightning). Twilight then claimed that she thought it would work because it does in movies, in which Spike replied by saying, "I guess it's true what they say. There really is no sense in beating a dead horse." After posing for the rimshot, Twilight handed Spike the shovel, walked out of the lab, and told him to go bury the body again. Before doing so, Spike gave a quick angry look at Rainbow's dead body, and whacked it in the head with the shovel (for not giving him a present for his birthday that year). According to True Equestria Story, Pinkie Pie onced called Spike at 3:00 in the morning and told him to come over to her place with some beer and oxycotton. Spike denied Pinkie's request, but then got interrupted by his drunk friend when she told him that some b***h was looking at her (and then found out it was just her in a mirror). Pinkie then hung up on Spike to talk to mirror, leaving him to ask himself if he's the only sane one in "this crazy world of technicolor pony weirdos." Spike and Twilight later tried to help Pinkie with her party addiction problem by holding an intervention for her (and so they could also gather everyone together to look for the Elements of Harmony). When Twilight dragged Pinkie to the meeting at the rehab center, she was surprised to see that the only other people who showed up were Paco, Derpy Hooves (who was still a toaster cozy), Lyra Sanchez, and Bon Bon. She then went over to Spike, and asked him where the other ponies were. To the answer the question, Spike quickly stated what happened to everyone in the entire series so far, and then rudely asked her if there were any more questions. During the intervention, he also got thrown up on by Pinkie, and then groaned that he should've stayed in bed today. When the drunk pony began gulping down her entire bottle of vodka, Spike was so impressed that he began cheering her on. Pinkie then passed out on the floor, and sprayed all of her period blood right in Spike's face. The disgusted Spike groaned horrifically at the fact that some of it got in his mouth, and then angrily asked Pinkie if she's got any more fluids she wants to spray on him. One year later, it was shown that Spike never buried Rainbow Dash's body, as he was shown poking at it with a stick multiple times under a tree. Unexpectedly, Rainbow Dash suddenly came back to life, screaming, which caused the freaked-out Spike to scream as well. He then asked Rainbow if Twilight's experiment really did bring her back from the dead, in which she revealed that she was really just in a coma the whole time. She then asked what she had missed, and Spike told her everything that had happened to Ponyville (even the stuff that wasn't shown). After seeing a very depressed Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow decided to cheer her up by performing a sonic rainboom that reversed time back to when Applebloom was about to get crushed by Discord's foot. Spike then found himself, along with the other mane ponies, watching Rainbow Dash epic fight with Discord (as Rainbow-Titan). To make the fight look more interesting to watch, he decided to smoke weed and get high while it was happening. After Rainbow defeated Discord by slicing off his head with the Sword of the Holy Titans, Spike and the others got wiped out by the tsunami wave of the blood that came out of the killer God of Chaos' decapitated body. When the blood finished wiping everyone out on shore, Spike was shown laying on top of Paco, complaining that some the blood got in his mouth again. Paco then pushed him off of him, calling him a "s**t-head," who then quickly got reprimanded by Rarity for cursing. Spike and the others later visited Rainbow Dash in the hospital to congratulate her for saving everyone, being the only one who didn't care at all. Pinkie Pie then asked whatever happened to the Elements of Harmony, and it was then revealed that Spike had them up his nose the whole time! After that, Applejack suddenly returned from a portal, and was excited to her friends all about how she saved the entire multiverse. Sadly, Spike rudely told her that nobody cared, and then told her to shut up in a very cruel way. Spike also joined in the group hug that his friends formed, but was the only one that wasn't happy that everyone was all together again. Instead, he told the ponies that they were gay, and then said that he needed to find some guy friends. Spike wast then shown, watching in amazement, as Applejack eats every apple in Sweet Apple Acres; being proved, once again, that she really LOVES apples. Non-Cannon Appearances Spike was shown hanging out with Paco, playing with a Teck Deck. Throughout video he tries to show Paco how he can make it ollie, but just keeps on struggling as he fiddles with it. In the end, it was surprisingly shown that Spike was really June, from "Wacky Game Jokez 4 Kids!" (Hotdiggedydemon's other well-known series), in a Spike costume the whole time. Spike was also shown watching the 2012 Bronycon with Twilight Sparkle and the R-Dash 5000, agreeing that those people in the crowd were freaks. Spike also gave a message to Trotcon, but it was hard for him to do while Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash were playing a video game, called "Wolf Puncher 2", in the back. After asking Rainbow if she was supposed to be dead (with her answering by saying that the whole video isn't cannon), he quickly noted that the paper in his hand said that the broadcast should be P-G rated so that "everypony" can enjoy it (followed by him groaning that he still can't stand that phrase). To do as the paper requested, Spike pointed at his red eyes and said that, in case anyone asked, they look like that because he didn't get enough sleep last night (when it was pretty obvious that he got stoned again). After telling Rainbow and Pinkie to turn down the video game again, he then promised everyone that nobody will say swear words, there won't be any violence, and that nothing scary will happen. However, after making that promise, the R-Dash 5000 suddenly burst through one of the walls and shot the camera with its lasers. As soon as the robot flew right through the ceiling, Spike, along with Rainbow and Pinkie, went over to the camera to see if Trotcon was alright. When Fluttershy was trying to give a message to Canterlot Gardens from her cell, Spike looked through her cell window and began to interrupt her. He first started to insult the bronies by saying that they're freaks, and that their costumes smelled. Pinkie soon arrived and asked what he was talking about and what a brony was. Spike told her that they're adult men who like cartoon ponies. Pinkie feel disgusted by this, but Spike told her that, even though they're freaks, they're harmless enough. Pinkie agreed as she told him that at least they're not physically attracted to them and laughed. Spike, however, felt uncomfortable as he was about to tell her something. Just as he was about to tell her something, Fluttershy, who couldn't take it anymore, suddenly told them both to leave. Instead, Spike just continued on teasing her, saying that she can't get them because they're safely outside while she's locked up inside. As both he and Pinkie laugh, Fluttershy suddenly got out her chainsaw and frightened them away with it. Spike and Pinkie Pie were then shown outside the mental hospital, panting. Opposites from MLP: FiM and PONY.MOV * Spike in MLP: FiM is voiced by a female (Cathy Weseluck), while Spike in PONY.MOV is voiced by a male (Max Gilardi). * Spike in MLP: FiM is sweet and kind, while Spike in PONY.MOV is immature and acts like a complete smartass. * Spike in MLP: FiM is Twilight Sparkle's assistant, while Spike in PONY.MOV is a stoner. * Spike in MLP: FiM has a crush on Rarity, while Spike in PONY.MOV doesn't show interest, considerating her just like a friend. (Note: in MAGIC.MOV, he did show interest in Twilight, and later claimed that he has a girlfriend who's trying to get him to quit weed.) * Spike in MLP: FiM behaves like a normal male, while Spike in PONY.MOV behaves like a teenage male. * Spike in MLP: FiM is happy, while Spike in PONY.MOV is more serious. * Spike in MLP: FiM works a lot, while Spike in PONY.MOV is very lazy. * Spike in MLP: FiM gets greedy on his birthday, as shown in "Secret of My Excess", while Spike in PONY.MOV is never shown celebrating his birthday (despite being a teenager, he doesn't have a growth spurt). * Spike in MLP: FiM likes to eat gems, while Spike in PONY.MOV doesn't. * Spike in MLP: FiM sends scrolls to Princess Celestia, while Spike in PONY.MOV doesn't. * Spike in MLP: FiM loves his friends, while Spike in PONY.MOV hates his friends for being complete weridos. * Spike in MLP: FiM is really cute, while Spike in PONY.MOV isn't cute at all. * Spike in MLP: FIM is normal, in PONY.MOV he's a stoner. Relationship * They both have crushes. * They both live with Twilight Sparkle. ** In fact, they are both Twiilight's assistant. *They both have purple and green outlines. * They're both small. * They both can be sarcastic (even though the Spike in the PONY.MOV series does it more). * They both have green eyes. Trivia * Spike is the only character who appears in every episode, as well as the only character that has a speaking role in every episode he appears in. * Spike's voice and mannerisms and similar to Mickey the Dick's (who is also voiced by Max Gilardi). * In PARTY.MOV, it is revealed that his full name is Spike T. Dragonowitz. * Spike has appeared in every single episode of the PONY.MOV series. The only episode he made a non-appearance was in Watch out, Ashleigh. * It's unknown who his girlfriend is (it's possibly not Rarity). * He, along with Twilight Sparkle, is the only character who doesn't suffer a misfortune in his own episode (despite his episode being non-cannon). * At some conventions Max Gilardi shows up at, he is usually wearing a Spike hat. Gallery Random.jpg|Spike goes to Fluttershy's shed with Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. Wingboner.png|Spike eyes Fluttershy's porn stash. Skkatebord.png|Spike shows Paco his teckdeck talents. Boneyard.png|"How about you resurrect my penis... with sex?" Lab.png|Spike and Twilight Sparkle take Rainbow Dash's corpse to her lab. AFRO.png|Spike watches as Twilight Sparkle fails to bring Rainbow Dash back to life. Rehab.png|Spike at Pinkie Pie's intervention meeting. Mane4 and Spike.png|Spike and the others watching Rainbow Dash's epic fight with Discord. M6aS SWAG.MOV.png|Spike and his "so-called" friends in a group hug. APPLESagain.png|Spike and his "so-called friends watching Applejack eating apples again Category:Characters Category:Creatures Category:Main Characters Category:Characters voiced by Max Gilardi Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Non-pony characters Category:Fantasy creatures Category:Characters who appear in the real show Category:Heroes